Aus der Asche
by Heliata
Summary: Der Tagesprophet veröffentlicht ein Foto, welches einen angeblich quicklebendigen Severus Snape zeigt. Der jedoch ist vor 8 Jahren in der heulenden Hütte gestorben, oder nicht? Hermine macht sich auf den Weg nach Devon, um in eigener Sache zu ermitteln.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction, also seit gnädig mit mir. Vielen Dank an Shiranui und besonders Jadedfool fürs Korrekturlesen und sonst so. Über Feedback freue ich mich natürlich auch also bitte schreibt mir, was ihr davon haltet.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und co. gehört leider nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowlings.

**1. Kapitel**

_Die Gerüchte um Severus Snape, Kriegsheld und Spion für den Orden des Phönix in den Kriegen gegen Voldemort reißen nicht ab. Wieder wurde eine Person in __Bideford, Devon__, gesichtet, die dem ehemaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts zum Verwechseln ähnlich sieht, aber sehen Sie selbst. Diesmal ist es unserer Zeugin gelungen, einen Schnappschuss zu machen. Ist dieser Mann Severus Snape? „Ich konnte es gar nicht fassen, er saß mitten in diesem Muggel-Bistro und trank Kaffee", berichtet unsere Zeugin. Wir werden nichts unversucht lassen, um dieses Geheimnis für sie zu klären. _

„Harry, er kann es nicht sein, außerdem ist der Mann auf dem Foto viel zu jung."

Hermine beäugte kritisch das magische Foto. Darauf abgebildet waren zwei Personen, ein Mann saß an einem Kaffeetisch im Freien und eine Frau, offenbar die Bedienung, beugte sich gerade zu ihm herunter, um ihm ein Kännchen Kaffee zu servieren.

Die Frau stand mit dem Rücken zur Kamera und verdeckte einen Großteil der Person am Tisch, aber dann lehnte sich die fragliche Person leicht zurück und ihr Gesicht war im Profil zu sehen. Sie zögerte. Diese Nase...

Es kam von Zeit zu Zeit immer mal wieder zu sogenannten Snapesichtungen, die üblicherweise im Zeitraum des ereignislosen Sommerlochs ihren Weg in die Zeitungen fanden.

Niemand außer Harry, Ron und ihr wusste mit Sicherheit, ob Severus Snape wirklich tot war oder nicht. Während der grausigen Aufräumarbeiten nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts hatte das Ministerium Auroren zur Heulenden Hütte geschickt, um auch Snapes Leichnam zu bergen, aber sie fanden die Hütte bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt vor. Man nahm an, dass versprengte Death Eater die Hütte mitsamt Snape darin angezündet hatten, um mögliche Spuren für immer zu verwischen. Und das war ihnen gelungen - in den verkohlten Überresten war nichts von dem ehemaligen Tränkemeister übrig geblieben. Sein Grab blieb also leer, nur ein einzelner, grauer Obelisk ragte als Gedenken an der Stelle empor, wo einst die Heulende Hütte gestanden hatte.

Denn um Snape wenigstens noch nach seinem Tod Gerechtigkeit zu verschaffen und wahrscheinlich auch um sein eigenes Gewissen zumindest etwas zu entlasten, hatte Harry alles daran gesetzt um Snapes wahre Geschichte an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen um ihm so wenigstens posthum die Ehre zu erweisen, die Snape Hermines Meinung nach verdiente.

Was das Ganze merkwürdig machte und zu den wildesten Spekulationen einlud, war das Portrait. Obwohl auf Harrys Einwirken hin ein Gemälde von Snape im Büro der Schulleiter von Hogwarts aufgehängt worden war, blieb das Bild direkt über McGonagalls Schreibtisch bis zum heutigen Tage unbewegt. Gerüchte besagten, Snape habe irgendwie überlebt und sich in die Muggelwelt zurückgezogen. Aber sie hatten ihn sterben sehen, daran gab es keinen Zweifel.

Am Anfang hatte das Ministerium, um restlose Aufklärung der Geschehnisse bemüht, Auroren durchs ganze Land und einmal sogar bis nach Italien geschickt, um jede einzelne Geschichte zu überprüfen. Sie hatten ihn nie gefunden, dafür jede Menge Muggel mit großen Nasen oder fettigen, schwarzen Haaren, und manchmal reichte schon ein langer, schwarzer Mantel aus, um Falschmeldungen zu produzieren.

Mit der Zeit hatte das Ministerium diese Untersuchungen eingestellt, denn sie kosteten nur Geld und brachten so gut wie nichts. Man fand sich damit ab, dass Severus Snape damals in der heulenden Hütte den Tod gefunden hatte. Die Meldungen über einen angeblich quicklebendigen Snape nahmen ab, auch wenn sie nie komplett verschwanden.

Allerdings hatten sich diese Sichtungen in letzter Zeit wieder gehäuft und sie alle konzentrierten sich um ein paar Dörfer und kleinere Städte an der Nordküste Devons.

„Wahrscheinlich läuft da einfach jemand herum, der genauso aussieht wie Snape, es wäre ja nicht das erste mal", meinte Harry nachdenklich und grinste abwesend über Rons gemurmeltes: „Der arme Mann."

„Aber dennoch, die Ähnlichkeit ist wirklich verblüffend."

„Komm schon Harry", lachte Ginny und kuschelte sich an Harry. Mit einer liebevollen Geste wuschelte sie ihrem Mann durchs strubbelige Haar. „Lass es gut sein, ich weiß, wie sehr du dir wünschst, er wäre noch am Leben, das wünschen wir uns alle. Aber er kann es nicht sein. Du hast es selbst gesagt."

„Ich weiß." Harry strich abwesend über Ginnys noch flachen Bauch. „Aber wäre es nicht schön, wenn er es wäre? Ich würde ihm so gerne sagen, wie dumm ich war und wie Leid mir alles tut." Er lächelte melancholisch. „Er könnte der Pate unseres Kleinen hier sein."

Es war lange her, dass sie gemeinsam einen gemütlichen Abend verbracht hatten. Ron war als Hüter der Fiery Falcons oft in der ganzen Welt unterwegs und wenn er mal zu Hause war, genoss er seinen Status als Quidditch Star in vollen Zügen. Harry und Ginny hatten ihre kleine Familie im Grimmauld Place und ihre große im Fuchsbau. Und Hermine? Hermine hatte ihre Arbeit im Ministerium.

Deshalb war es schon etwas Besonderes gewesen, als die Potters zum Abendessen geladen hatten, aber kurz nach dem Dessert hatte Ginny die eigentliche Bombe platzen lassen: Sie war wieder schwanger. „Wir wissen auch schon, dass es ein Junge wird, er soll Albus Severus heißen", hatte Harry stolz verkündet. „Zu Ehren der zwei Männer, denen wir soviel zu verdanken haben." Hermine war gerührt. Sie dachte mit Wehmut an den alten, gütigen Zauberer mit seinem langen, weißen Bart und den ewig funkelnden, blauen Augen zurück, und an den dunklen, verschlossenen Mann mit all seinen Fehlern. Sie hatten buchstäblich alles gegeben, um die Welt, in der sie und ihre Freunde jetzt lebten, zu ermöglichen.

Nachdem sie Ginny und Harry ausgiebig beglückwünscht hatten, kam das Gespräch unweigerlich auf den heutigen Zeitungsartikel. Hermine musterte das Bild von neuem und starrte auf den fraglichen Mann, der sie alle so sehr an ihren alten Tränkemeister erinnerte. Er konnte es nicht sein, aber... Etwas an der Art, wie er den Kopf leicht anhob und eine Augenbraue nach oben zog war eindeutig Snape, ganz zu schweigen von der Nase. Verwirrt ließ sie die Zeitung sinken.

„Na mal ehrlich", nahm Ron den Faden wieder auf, „könntet ihr euch Snape wirklich als Paten für ein Kleinkind vorstellen? Er war ja schon ein ziemliches Ekel." Mit möglichst tiefer Stimme intonierte er: „Albus Severus Potter, es interessiert mich nicht ihm geringsten, dass sie ohne ihren Teddy nicht einschlafen können. Die Lautstärke ihres penetranten Geschreis ist erschreckend und da sie noch nicht in dem Alter sind Hogwarts zu besuchen, sehe ich mich leider gezwungen das ehemalige Haus ihrer Eltern um 50 Punkte zu erleichtern." Er grinste und versuchte sich Hermine zu erwehren, die mit dem Sofakissen nach ihm geschlagen hatte.

Ginny nutzte die Gelegenheit und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Genau, Schluss jetzt, ich lasse mir doch nicht von einem Toten oder diesem Schundblatt die Stimmung vermiesen. Wer will noch etwas Wein?" Sie schenkte Hermine ungefragt noch etwas Rotwein in ihr Glas. Diese versuchte zwar noch, das Glas wegzuziehen, traute sich aber im Endeffekt nicht, um die rote Flüssigkeit nicht über den Wohnzimmerteppich der Potters zu verschütten.

„Nicht doch, ich habe genug..." protestierte sie, stieß dabei aber bei Ginny auf taube Ohren. „Wer soll den Wein denn sonst austrinken? Ich darf ja nicht und die Herren hier..." sie wedelte zu Ron und Harry hinüber, „begnügen sich lieber mit Bier." Mit einem „Hmpf" akzeptiere Hermine schließlich und ließ sich gemütlich ins Sofa zurück sinken.


	2. Chapter 2

Yey, Kapitel 2. Ich habe mich sehr über meine ersten Reviews gefreut und natürlich auch, dass mich gleich welche auf die Favoritenliste gesetzt haben. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt auch Kapitel 2.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K Rowlings. Ich spiele nur ein bisschen und verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Kapitel 2**

Am nächsten Tag saß Hermine mit einem heftigen Brummschädel hinter ihrem Schreibtisch. „Ich wusste es, ich hätte die letzten beiden Gläser einfach nicht trinken dürfen, oder wenigstens einen Trank zur Ausnüchterung nehmen sollen", murmelte sie und schlug frustriert auf das Buch ein, das vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Den Absatz hatte sie jetzt schon zum dritten mal gelesen und immer noch kein Wort davon verstanden, dabei war sie normalerweise wirklich nicht schwer von Begriff.

Aber der Abend gestern war schön gewesen, sie hatten noch lange zusammengesessen und geredet, über alte Zeiten und über die neuen. Mit leisem Seufzen dachte sie an Ron und an Harry. Ron und sie waren nach dem Krieg ein Paar gewesen, aber es hatte nicht funktioniert, ihre Interessen waren so grundverschieden.

Ron hatte zusammen mit Harry die Aurorenausbildung angefangen, aber nach eineinhalb Jahren abgebrochen, als er das Angebot erhalten hatte, professionell in einem kleinen, aber engagiertem Team Quidditch zu spielen. So hatte er sich mit seiner Mannschaft langsam hochgearbeitet und war nun erster Hüter bei den Fiery Falcons, einer der Top Mannschaften der englischen Liga.

Dementsprechend kam das viele Reisen und natürlich die Frauen. Überall wo er hin kam, wurde Ron von jungen Frauen umschwärmt und er ließ sich nur allzu gerne bewundern. Ron versuchte eine Zeit lang wirklich sein Bestes, nahm Hermine mit zu den Spielen und auf die Feiern danach, aber es war nicht ihre Welt. Sie fand keine Befriedigung darin, am Spielfeldrand zu sitzen und ihrem Freund zuzujubeln oder anschließend Zeuge zu werden, wie ihm die weiblichen Fans um den Hals fielen. Hermine weigerte sich, ihren Freund ebenso anzuhimmeln oder gar ihm dabei zu zusehen, wie er angehimmelt wurde, und so blieb sie irgendwann einfach zu Hause und ließ Ron allein los ziehen. Dann aber ärgerte sie sich nur darüber, dass er immer öfter immer länger fort blieb und sie in den Zeitungen von seinen Siegen und vor allem den Feiern lesen durfte.

Nach einiger Zeit waren sie übereingekommen, dass es nicht funktionierte. Es war schwer gewesen, vor allem die erste Zeit, aber sie hatten zu viel zusammen erlebt, als dass sie auch noch auf ihre Freundschaft verzichten wollten. Es hatte gedauert, aber mittlerweile akzeptierte Hermine den Lebensstil ihres Ex, sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass es wohl eine andere Art von Frau brauchte, um ihn zu zähmen.

Und Harry? Harry hatte seine Ausbildung als Auror abgeschlossen und arbeitete nun für das Magical Law Enforcement. Die Erfahrungen des Krieges hatten ihn geprägt, hatten ihn besonnener gemacht, nachdenklicher. Nichtsdestotrotz war er ein außergewöhnlich starker Zauberer und wusste seine Kraft durchaus auch einzusetzen. Und wenn er nach Hause kam, wartete dort seine eigene kleine Familie auf ihn. Ginny hatte ihren Platz an Harrys Seite gefunden. Auch sie hatte die Aurorenausbildung abgeschlossen und war ebenso wie Harry ein sehr starker Auror gewesen, aber nach einer Weile schien sie genug davon gehabt zu haben und als James Sirius auf dem Weg war, hatte sie mit Freuden das Handtuch geworfen und sich aufs Hausfrauendasein beschränkt. Hermine verstand diese Entscheidung nicht wirklich, aber sie sah, dass Ginny glücklich war und gönnte es ihr.

Sie selbst war stellvertretende Leiterin des Archivs für seltene und potentiell gefährliche Schriften. Das klang hochtrabender als es tatsächlich war, das Archiv war nur eine kleine und in den Augen des Zaubereiministers leider auch unbedeutende Abteilung, was bedeutete, dass sie ständig unter Geld- und Personalmangel standen. Die Aufgabe des Archivs bestand nicht nur darin, alte und beinahe vergessene Schriften ausfindig zu machen, sondern auch neue Publikationen zu überprüfen, deren Inhalt auf potentielle Gefahren hin zu untersuchen und zu archivieren.

Im großen und ganzen mochte Hermine ihren Beruf. Sie war die meiste Zeit des Tages von Büchern umgeben, ja sie wurde sogar dafür bezahlt sie zu lesen, eigentlich hätte es ihr Traumberuf sein müssen. Aber es machte doch einen erheblichen Unterschied, ob man Bücher freiwillig las, weil sie einen interessierten, oder weil man sie lesen musste.

Sie hatte sich auf Zauberei spezialisiert, weswegen sie überwiegend mit Büchern mit Schwerpunkt auf diesen Themenbereich konfrontiert wurde. Wenn nur nicht soviel Stuss dabei gewesen wäre. Das Buch '_Zauberhafte Frisuren, Tipps und Anwendungen für ihr Haar_' hatte sie ja noch mit einigem Interesse gelesen aber '_Zaubersprüche für ein zufriedenes Baby_' oder '_1001 Sprüche für das gelungene Weihnachtfest_' in denen einem erklärt wurde, wie man eine Spieluhr verzauberte oder den Stern auf der Spitze des Weihnachtsbaumes zum Funkeln brachte, waren alles andere als … spannend. Nur ab und zu war mal eine Perle dabei, die wirklich mit etwas Neuem und Interessantem aufwartete. '_Nützliche Zauber zur Pflege von Obstbäumen_', welches gerade vor ihr lag, gehörte leider auch nicht dazu.

Ächzend rieb sie sich die Schläfen und beschloss, das dumpfe Pochen in ihrem Schädel mit einer frisch aufgebrühten Tasse Tee zu bekämpfen. Sie erhob sich und marschierte in Richtung Teeküche - sie hoffte nur, dass sich Holly und ihre Klatschweiber nicht dort herum trieben.

Holly war eine Mittachzigerin, die sich selbst gern als junggeblieben bezeichnete, zu viel Make-up ins Gesicht schmierte und mit Vorliebe am sozialen Leben anderer teilnahm. Zu ihrem Leidwesen lieferte ihre eigene Abteilung wenig Material für Klatsch und Tratsch, weswegen sie häufiger in der Teeküche anzutreffen war als an ihrem Arbeitsplatz, um wenigstens dort die größtmögliche Menge an Informationen aufsaugen zu können.

Sie hatte vergeblich gehofft, schon von weitem hörte sie aufgeregtes Geschnatter und als Hermine die Küche betrat, wie sollte es auch anders sein, stand genau diese Holly prompt vor ihr und wedelte mit der gestrigen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten vor ihrer Nase herum.

„Hermine, Hermine, was sagst du dazu?" schrillte sie und knallte die Zeitung auf die Küchenablage.

Hermine brauchte gar nicht zu fragen, was die ältere Frau gemeint haben könnte.

„Holly, er kann es nicht sein", stöhnte sie und versuchte, sich in Richtung des Regals mit dem Tee zu schieben. Sie hatte keine Lust, die Diskussion von gestern zu wiederholen. „Der Mann auf dem Foto ist viel zu jung, und außerdem...", ihre Stimme fing an zu krächzen, „ich weiß genau, dass er es nicht sein kann." Sie versuchte, sich an Holly vorbei zuschieben, um zum Teeregal zu kommen, sie wollte doch nichts weiter als eine schöne Tasse heißen, dampfenden Tee.

„Vielleicht habt ihr euch ja geirrt damals", tat Holly ihren Einwand mit einer Handbewegung ab.

Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen und beschäftigte sich intensiver als notwendig mit ihrem Tee.

„Eigentlich war er gar nicht so übel", sinnierte jemand neben ihr. Sie fuhr herum und starrte die kleine Frau verständnislos an. „Wer?" „Na Snape, die alte Fledermaus."

Hermine erinnerte sich. Ihre Kollegin war damals im Hause Hufflepuff gewesen, drei oder vier Jahre über ihr, klar sie hatte Snape auch als Tränkelehrer erlebt.

„Er war ja nicht gerade nett zu uns, aber wenn wir gewusst hätten, was er alles durchmachen musste..."

„Oh ja", fiel die nächste ein, ebenfalls Hufflepuff, diesmal allerdings zwei oder drei Jahre jünger als Hermine. „Er hätte sich nur mal anständig die Haare waschen müssen, dann hätte er gar nicht mal so übel ausgesehen. Najaaa, bis auf die Nase vielleicht, und die Zähne...Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen, zwanzig Jahre trauert er seiner Jugendliebe hinterher. Ist das nicht romantisch?"

Ein mehrstimmiges Seufzen ertönte darauf hin in der Küche. Snape als romantisch verklärter Held, na der hätte sich gefreut. Hermine knirschte schon regelrecht mit den Zähnen, hoffentlich kochte das Wasser, bevor sie es tat.

„Er soll ja ein außergewöhnlich starker Zauberer gewesen sein", sagte Holly und die beiden Hufflepuffs nickten heftig mit den Köpfen.

„Hat er nicht einmal sogar Gilderoy Lockhart im Duell geschlagen?" fragte die jüngere Hufflepuff und Hermine rollte bei dem Gedanken daran mit den Augen; Kunststück bei diesem aufgeblasenen Gockel.  
„Jaa, ich erinnere mich", fiel die ältere Hufflepuff nun wieder ein. „Damals wollte ich das gar nicht wahrhaben, aber jetzt im nach hinein ist ja klar, dass Lockhart gegen Snape nicht die Spur einer Chance hatte. Schade, dass ich nicht dabei war. Sag mal Hermine, war das nicht in deinem Jahrgang?"

Merlin sei Dank, das Wasser kochte endlich. „Ja, aber ich kann mich gar nicht mehr so genau erinnern." Hektisch goss sie das sprudelnde Wasser über den Tee in ihrer Tasse und verbrühte sich fast die Finger, dann wandte sie sich um und schenkte ihren Mitarbeiterinnen ein mühsam erzwungenes Lächeln. „So gern ich noch etwas plaudern würde, aber leider muss ich jetzt weiterarbeiten. Ihr wisst ja..." brachte sie hastig heraus und rauschte so schnell wie möglich an ihren Kolleginnen vorbei Richtung Tür.

Erleichtert, den Harpyien in der Teeküche endlich entkommen zu sein, ließ sich Hermine wieder hinter ihren Schreibtisch plumpsen und umschloss ihre so mühsam erarbeitete Tasse Tee mit beiden Händen. Sie sog begierig den Duft des frischen Tees ein und seufzte behaglich. Beinahe sofort merkte sie, wie sich ihre Muskeln entspannten und das dumpfe Pochen in ihrem Kopf langsam nachließ. Es ging doch nichts über eine gute Tasse Earl Grey. Sie schlürfte vorsichtig von der heißen Flüssigkeit.

'Also, weiter geht es...' dachte sie und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.

Nur mit Mühe schaffte es Hermine, ihre Gedanken für den Rest des Tages auf ihre Arbeit zu lenken und als sie endlich das Buch durchgegangen war und, wie zu erwarten, keine irgendwie potentiell gefährlichen Sprüche oder Flüche gefunden hatte, fühlte sie sich erschöpfter als gewöhnlich. Mit einem Seufzer klappte sie das Buch zu und schob es möglichst weit in eine Ecke ihres Schreibtisches. Als sie den Blick hob, sah sie, wie Mister McAllister, der Leiter des Archivs und somit ihr Chef, in ihrer Tür stand und sie beobachtete.

„Müde Kindchen?" Hermine warf ihm einen halb zornigen Blick zu. Sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn er sie Kindchen nannte. Er wusste das genau, aber sie konnte diesem alten Herrn nie wirklich böse sein deswegen und so lächelte sie schließlich schwach und nickte.

McAllister schaute auf den Stapel neuer Bücher, die in der anderen Ecke ihres Tisches lagen. „Weist du was Hermine? Nimm dir endlich mal so richtig lange Urlaub."

Mehr aus Reflex heraus schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht, ich hab noch so viel zu tun, die schon bearbeiteten Bücher müssen noch ins Archiv eingefügt werden. Sam kommt morgen aus Ägypten zurück, die Bücher, die er mitbringt, müssen ebenfalls noch katalogisiert werden und dann gibt es wieder eine Reihe Neuveröffentlichungen..."

McAllister lachte leise. „Langsam Kindchen...", Hermines strafenden Blick überging er gekonnt. „Auch du brauchst einmal eine Pause. Du hattest in all den Jahren, seitdem du hier bist, noch nie einen längeren Urlaub, warst nie krank und dank dir arbeitet das Archiv so effektiv wie nie zuvor. Ich denke, für ein paar Wochen kommen wir auch ohne dich aus." Er sah sie milde an. „Du hast es dir verdient Hermine, es schadet nichts, wenn Holly und die anderen auch mal für ihre Galleonen arbeiten müssen."

Sie seufzte leise und schielte zu dem Bücherstapel hinüber, alles harmlos und trivial klingende Titel, wieder war kein einziger interessanter dabei. Es hatte etwas Verlockendes, alle diese Bücher auf Hollys Schreibtisch abzuladen und in ihr entsetztes Gesicht zu blicken, wenn sie realisierte, dass diese Bücher Arbeit für sie bedeuteten. „Ich denke darüber nach, Chef, versprochen", murmelte sie schließlich.


	3. Chapter 3

Und gleich noch das 3. Kapitel

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowlings

**Kapitel 3**

Es war für ihre Verhältnisse recht früh, als Hermine am Abend ihr Büro verließ und nicht so recht wusste, was sie mit sich anfangen sollte. Kurzerhand lenkte sie ihre Schritte zum großen Kamin, der das Archiv mit dem Floh-Netzwerk verband und nahm eine Hand voll Floh-Pulver, welches sie in die knisternden Flammen warf. „Büro der Schulleiterin, Hogwarts", rief sie und kniete sich nieder, um ihren Kopf in die nun grünlichen Flammen zu stecken.

Sie und Minerva McGonagall verband so etwas wie eine lose Freundschaft. Hermine hegte den Verdacht, dass Minerva immer noch etwas enttäuscht war, dass sie sich für Zauberei entschieden hatte und nicht für Verwandlung, ihr eigenes Fachgebiet, hatte sie Hermine doch immer als ihren Schützling betrachtet. Von ab und an trafen sie sich auf eine Tasse Tee und tauschten Geschichten aus. Minerva berichtete über die Schule und ihre Aufgaben als Schulleiterin, Hermine über ihre Arbeit im Archiv und die letzten interessanten Bücher, die sie gelesen hatte. Und gerade im Moment sehnte sich Hermine nach einer intelligenten Unterhaltung in angenehmer Atmosphäre.

„Minerva, bist du da?" rief sie durch den grünen Schleier vor ihren Augen.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie und McGonagall mit den obligatorischen Teetassen in den Händen vor dem Kamin. „Du siehst müde aus", sagte Minerva. Hermine schnaubte. „Das höre ich heute nicht zum ersten Mal. Mein Chef hat mir dringend empfohlen, ich sollte doch endlich mal einen längeren Urlaub nehmen." Minerva lachte, „Ja, das solltest du wohl. Es wird dringend Zeit, dass du mal raus kommst, raus aus dem Mief des Archivs, raus aus London..." „So schlimm?" seufzte Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt so viel zu tun … und im Ernst, ich wüsste nicht, wohin ich gehen sollte, kein Ort der mich reizt hinzureisen..."

„Das klingt aber nicht nach der Hermine, die ich kenne", sagte Minerva und warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. „Die Hermine, die ich kenne, würde sich vor Ideeneifer überschlagen. Könntest du nicht zum Beispiel deine Eltern in Australien besuchen?"

„Was für Möglichkeiten habe ich denn?" fragte Hermine müde. „Auch wenn es jetzt schon etliche Jahre her ist, das Verhältnis zu meinen Eltern ist nicht mehr das Beste, seitdem sie erfahren haben, dass ich ihnen ihre Erinnerung genommen habe. Sie bemühen sich zwar und sind immer freundlich zu mir, aber genauso sind sie x-beliebigen Bekannten gegenüber, verstehst du? Das Vertrauen zwischen uns ist wohl für immer hinüber." „Oh Hermine, das ..." „Ist schon gut", unterbrach sie die Schulleiterin, „es ist ja nicht so, dass ich das nicht hätte kommen sehen müssen."

„Es bleibt aber doch noch so viel", fuhr Minerva fort. „Du könntest die klassische Bildungsreise machen, Städte besichtigen, Museen und Bibliotheken, du könntest dir einen Strandurlaub gönnen, dir ein paar gute Bücher schnappen und irgendwohin fahren, wo es warm ist und die Seele baumeln lassen."

Als Hermine ihre Tasse wieder auf dem überladenen Tischchen vor ihnen abstellen wollte, fiel ihr die schon bekannte Ausgabe des Tagespropheten ins Auge, die halb verdeckt unter einigen Pergamenten hervorlugte. „Oh nein", stöhnte sie auf, zog die Zeitung unter dem Haufen heraus und legte sie mit der Titelseite nach oben auf den Stapel . „Dieses Bild verfolgt mich schon den ganzen Tag lang."

Und wieder musterte Hermine das Bild in der Zeitung, aber als sie ihren Blick hob, um Minerva anzuschauen, wanderte ihr Blick unwillkürlich weiter über Minervas Kopf hinweg. Da hing es, direkt über McGonagalls Arbeitsplatz, eines der großen Rätsel dieser Zeit, das unbewegte Portrait Severus Snapes. Ihre Augen flogen zwischen den beiden Bildern hin und her.

„Verblüffend, nicht war?" Hermine konnte nur nicken und Minerva fuhr fort. „ Ich sehe sein Portrait Tag ein Tag aus und in gewisser Weise sind mir seine Züge vertrauter als meine eigenen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie ich mich gestern gefühlt habe, als ich dieses Bild auf einmal in dieser Zeitung gesehen habe? Ich weiß, es kann nicht sein, aber dennoch..." Die Stimme der Schulleiterin klang schwer.

Hermine neigte sich zu Minerva hinüber und legte ihr sacht die Hand auf den Unterarm. Minerva lächelte leicht dümmlich. „Nur die Hoffnungen einer alten, sentimentalen Frau, Hermine", seufzte sie.

Minerva hatte es sich selbst immer noch nicht verziehen, dass sie diejenige gewesen war, die Snape damals durch die Schule gejagt hatte, dass sie ihm all die schrecklichen Dinge an den Kopf geworfen und ihn schließlich durchs Fenster getrieben hatte.

„Wie konnte es sein, dass ich Severus so relativ leicht besiegen konnte?" hatte sie einmal zu Hermine gesagt. „Ich bin ja auch nicht gerade ohne, aber er war ein Meister im Duell. Ich denke, wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er mich schlagen können. Damals habe ich mir diese Frage nicht gestellt, hätte ich es getan, wäre er vielleicht noch am Leben."

Sie saßen noch eine Weile einfach still nebeneinander und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, bis Hermine sich schließlich erhob und nach ihrem Umhang griff.

„Danke für den Tee Minerva, aber ich denke, es wird Zeit für mich zu gehen." „Du kannst gerne meinen Kamin nehmen", sagte Minerva und deutete auf ihre Feuerstelle aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, mein eigener Kamin ist ziemlich klein und flohen wird dadurch so unbequem. Außerdem kann ich wirklich etwas Bewegung und frische Luft gebrauchen." Minerva nickte, „Du solltest dir das mit dem Urlaub überlegen."

Die Schulleiterin begleitete Hermine noch ein Stück, aber es wurde ein stiller Spaziergang. Als sie das Tor erreichten, verabschiedete sich Minerva und Hermine ging allein weiter. Zwar hätte sie jetzt hinter den Grenzen von Hogwarts apparieren können, aber die körperliche Anstrengung tat ihr gut, also setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Immer und immer wieder kreisten ihre Gedanken um ihren alten Tränkemeister, das Gemälde über McGonagalls Schreibtisch und das Bild in der Zeitung.

Nach einer Weile tauchte Hogsmeade vor ihr auf und Hermine nahm das Bild in sich auf.. Dort, etwas abseits gelegen auf einem kleinen Hügel, stach der Obelisk in den Himmel und leuchtete in der langsam untergehenden Sonne. Kurzerhand änderte sie die Richtung und wandte ihre Schritte dem Hügel zu.

Als Hermine die Hügelkuppe erreichte, begann es bereits zu dämmern und der Obelisk hob sich jetzt dunkel gegen den verblassenden Himmel ab. Der Wind zerrte an ihrer Robe und Hermine befand sich in einer seltsam melancholischen Stimmung. Sie kauerte sich in den Windschatten des Obelisken und schaute über die Landschaft. Langsam ging ein Licht nach dem anderen in Hogsmeade an und auf der anderen Seite konnte sie Hogwarts erkennen, die große Halle hell erleuchtet. Was für ein friedlicher Ort.

Anders als an Dumbledores Grab, welches zu einer Art nationaler Gedenkstätte avanciert war und es als schick galt, wenn man am Sonntagnachmittag mit Kind und Kegel hin spazierte und einen Blumenstrauß niederlegte, gab es hier keine Anzeichen, dass dieser Ort häufig besucht wurde. Es gab keine verwelkenden Blumengebinde, keine ausgetrampelten Wege um den Obelisken herum, keine erklärenden Tafeln. Selbst die Inschrift, die in den dunklen Stein des Obelisken eingraviert war, war äußerst minimalistisch.

_In Memoriam_

_Severus Snape_

Hermine schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dieser Ort könnte ebenfalls von den Massen überrannt werden und zum Ziel für Sonntagsausflügler werden. Snape würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er denn eines hätte, dachte sie und grinste bei dem Gedanken. Aber da waren sie wieder, dieses nagende Gefühl, diese leisen Zweifel, die sie seit dem Abendessen mit Ginny und Harry mit sich herum trug.

Alle Welt wollte, dass sie ein paar Wochen Urlaub machte. Was wäre, wenn sie nach Devon fahren würde, um diesen mysteriösen Mann auf dem Bild zu suchen? Nein, der Gedanke war einfach lächerlich, schalt sie sich und nagte an ihrer Unterlippe. Aber andererseits könnte sie dann eindeutig beweisen, dass es sich nicht um Snape handelte und sie hätte ihre Ruhe wieder und sie käme zu ihrem Urlaub.

„Ach zum Teufel," knurrte sie und stand energisch auf. „Warum eigentlich nicht, Devon soll bezaubernd sein..." Mit einem Plopp apparierte sie, um den Obelisken heulte nur noch der Wind.


	4. Chapter 4

Hier kommen Kapitel 4 und 5 und am Ende von Kapitel 5 taucht auch zum ersten Mal unser mysteriöser Mensch auf ;)

Leider habe ich ab nun wegen akutem Zeitmangel keine Beta mehr, die kommenden Kapitel wurden nicht Korrektur gelesen, aber ich hoffe, es geht trotzdem. Wenn sich jemand berufen fühlt... Ich würde mich freuen.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowlings

**Kapitel 4**

Sie brauchte noch ein paar Tage, um sich auf ihren sogenannten Urlaub einzurichten. Da Hermine noch nie in Devon, geschweige denn in Bideford gewesen war und es in diesem Teil Englands auch keine magische Gemeinde gab, die an das Floh-Netzwerk angeschlossen war, blieb ihr nichts weiter übrig als mit dem Zug zu reisen, denn ein Ritt auf dem Besen kam schon mal gar nicht in Betracht. So war sie gleich am nächsten Morgen nach dem Besuch bei Minerva nach Muggel-London aufgebrochen, um sich ein Zugticket nach Bideford zu bestellen.

Ihr Chef Mr. McAllister nahm ihren Urlaubsantrag mit Genugtuung entgegen und und bewilligte die vier Wochen Urlaub ohne zu zögern. Hermine erzählte ihm, sie plane einen Urlaub am Meer, erwähnte aber nicht, wo genau sie hin wollte oder was genau sie dort vorhatte zu tun. Sie spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken Harry einzuweihen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Sie hatte ihm und Ginny nur von ihrem Entschluss berichtet endlich einmal Urlaub zu machen und für ein paar Wochen ans Meer zu fahren. Er würde sich nur vergeblich Hoffnung machen oder sie gleich für verrückt erklären. Hermine lächelte bei dem Gedanken, sie hielt sich ja selbst für verrückt, ein kleines bisschen zumindest.

Und so stürzte sie sich eine knappe Woche später in das quirlige Gewimmel von Victoria Station.

Es hatte definitiv seine Vorteile eine Hexe zu sein, dachte Hermine, als sie eine Familie mit zwei Kindern und mindestens einem halben Dutzend Koffern von der Größe eines Wandschrankes beobachtete, wie sie versuchten eilig ihren Weg durch die Menschenmassen zu finden ohne ihre Gepäckstücke oder eines der Kinder zu verlieren. Ihr auf die Größe einer handlichen Tragetasche zusammengeschrumpftes Gepäck behinderte sie kaum, als sie sich durch die Menge zu ihrem Zug drängte.

Gut gelaunt zwängte sie sich an Mitreisenden vorbei durch die Gänge der Waggons und fand schließlich einen Platz am Fenster. Zufrieden ließ sie sich hinein plumsen, nachdem sie ihre Tasche im Gepäcknetz untergebracht hatte. Es hatte definitiv seine Vorteile eine Hexe zu sein, aber apparieren oder Reisen mit Hilfe des Floh-Netzwerks oder einem Portschlüssel war irgendwie nicht dasselbe, die Aufregung, das schöne Gefühl einfach nur unterwegs zu sein, fehlte. Die Zeit zwischen Abreise und Ankunft ließ einfach mehr Zeit, um sich auf das Bevorstehende einzustimmen.

Entspannt schaute Hermine aus dem Fenster und beobachtete, wie die urbane Bebauung zuerst weitläufigen Vorstadtsiedlungen und schließlich dem offenen Land wich und langsam, aber sicher lullte die Wärme des Spätsommers und das wechselnde Spiel von Licht und Schatten der Bäume entlang der Gleise sie ein.

Sie wachte erst wieder auf, als eine Durchsage die nahe Ankunft in Bristol ankündigte, wo sie umsteigen musste.

Zum Glück musste sie nicht lange auf ihren Anschlusszug warten, eine kleine Bimmelbahn, die die Ortschaften und kleineren Städte an der Nordküste Devons abklapperte.

Ein Großteil der Felder, die an dem Zug vorbeizogen, waren bereits abgeerntet und große Kugeln aus Stroh lagen wie Murmeln über die Landschaft verteilt, kleine Mauern aus Stein und manchmal auch niedrige Hecken trennten Wiesen und Felder von einander. Von ab und an konnte Hermine das Meer in der Ferne aufblitzen sehen. Falls das Foto tatsächlich Snape zeigte, so hatte er sich mit Sicherheit nicht die schlechteste Ecke von England ausgesucht, um sich zu verbergen.

'Ja was, wenn es sich tatsächlich um Snape handelte', durchfuhr es Hermine.

Die ganze Woche hindurch hatte sie sich eingeredet, wie albern ihr Vorhaben eigentlich war, dass das Foto im Tagespropheten unmöglich Snape zeigen konnte und sie nur nach Bideford fuhr, um dort Urlaub zu machen, den sie sich laut ihrer Freunde auch dringend nötig hatte. Die ganze Woche hindurch hatte sie nicht gewagt, darüber nachzudenken, was passieren würde, sollte sie tatsächlich Snape begegnen. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn sie ihm erzählte, dass alle Vorwürfe gegen ihn fallen gelassen worden waren, ja dass man ihm quasi posthum für seine Beteiligung am Fall Voldemorts den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse verliehen hatte? Was, wenn sie ihm erzählte, dass er zurück konnte? Würde er mit zurück kommen?

Glaubte sie denn wirklich, dass sie ihren alten Tränkemeister finden würde? Hermine horchte in sich hinein und forschte das erste Mal ernsthaft nach einer Antwort auf diese Frage, die sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt aus ihrem aktiven Bewusstsein verdrängt hatte. Nein, war die Antwort. Nein, sie glaubte nicht daran, Snape in Bideford, oder irgendwo anders auf dieser Welt, zu finden. Trotzdem würde sie nach dem Mann auf dem Bild suchen, einfach so, weil sie es sich vorgenommen hatte.

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht mahlte Hermine sich aus, was sie tun würde, wenn sie diesen Fremden denn tatsächlich finden sollte. Sie würde ihn vielleicht zum Kaffee einladen, in genau das Bistro, in dem das Foto entstanden war. Vielleicht würde sie ihm erzählen, dass sie sein Bild in einer Zeitung gesehen hätte und dass es in ihr den Wunsch geweckt hätte, Devon und Cornwall zu besuchen. Vielleicht würde er sogar lachen oder zumindest lächeln und sie würde ihn irritiert anschauen und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, würde sie ihm erzählen, dass sie einmal jemanden gekannt hatte, der ein bisschen so ausgesehen hatte wie er, nur dass sie diesen Jemand niemals hatte lächeln sehen.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowlings

**Kapitel 5**

Little white town, die kleine weiße Stadt hatte ein Dichter diesen Ort an den Ufern des Flusses Torridge genannt. Die Kleinstadt lag malerisch auf beiden Seiten eines breiten Flusses, welcher im Süden der Stadt von einer steinernen Bogenbrücke überspannt wurde, die weißen Fassaden der Häuser leuchteten im grellen Sonnenlicht und vom Meer zog der Geruch nach Salzwasser und Algen durch die Straßen.

Zuerst hatte Hermine die Cafés in der Innenstadt abgelaufen, erfolglos. Aber siehe da, schon am dritten Tag ihres 'Urlaubes' hatte sie das erste Etappenziel erreicht und nun saß sie in jenem kleinen Café, nachdem sie die letzten Tage gesucht hatte. Sie hatte es sofort an den gemusterten Tischdecken und den klappbaren Eisenstühlen erkannt. Nun saß sie auf einem dieser Stühle und nippte zufrieden an ihrem Eistee. Es war warm ja beinahe heiß, aber im Schatten der Sonnenschirme ließ es sich aushalten. Hier im Süden schien sich der Sommer mit aller Kraft gegen den nahen Herbst zu wehren und partout nicht weichen zu wollen.

Von ihrem Platz aus konnte sie die Kais beobachten. Obwohl Bideford seine große Zeit als wichtiger Handelshafen schon lange hinter sich gelassen hatte, gab es immer noch ein paar Schiffe, die hier anlegten. Fähren aus Wales, Irland oder von den kleineren, vorgelagerten Inseln. Gerade hatte eine solche Fähre festgemacht und am Pier herrschte emsiges Treiben beim end- und wieder beladen des Schiffes.

„Ist alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit Ma'am?" Hermine wandte sich Bedienung zu, die an ihren Tisch getreten war. „Ja, danke sehr, alles bestens" Sie zögerte kurz, aber dann zog sie eine unbewegte Kopie des Zeitungsfotos aus der Tasche. „Aber vielleicht können sie mir anderweitig helfen. Kennen sie diesen Mann?" Die Kellnerin nahm Hermine das Foto aus der Hand und betrachtete es stirnrunzelnd. „Nein, leider nicht, bedaure. Aber ich glaube, dass ist Fiona auf dem Foto. Soll ich sie holen?" Hermine nickte dankbar und nahm das Foto wieder entgegen.

Sie musste nicht lange warten, als ein junges Mädchen zu ihr an den Tisch trat und sich die Hände in ihrer Schürze abwischte. „Ma'am? Sie wollten mich sprechen?" fragte sie etwas verwirrt. Hermine lächelte sie an. „Setzten sie sich doch." Zögernd nahm sie auf dem Stuhl platz, auf den Hermine gezeigt hatte. „Aber nicht lange, ich muss arbeiten, und mein Chef sieht es nicht gern, wenn ich zu lange mit einem Gast quatsche. Er sagt, ich könnte ihnen auf die Nerven gehen." Sie rollte verächtlich mit den Augen. „Ich werde sie nicht lange aufhalten, versprochen", erwiderte Hermine und schob ihr das Foto zu. „Kennen sie diesen Mann?"

Fiona betrachtete das Foto, dann schüttelte auch sie bedauernd den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid Ma'am, ich kann ihnen nicht wirklich weiterhelfen. Ich kenne ihn, er kommt von ab und an her und bestellt sich Tee, mehr nicht." Sie lächelte versonnen. „Ich habe ihn mal gefragt, was er denn so macht, wo er herkommt und so weiter. Er tut mir Leid, wie er hier immer so allein herum sitzt, aber er hat mich nur böse angestarrt und kein Wort gesagt. Er spricht nicht viel, wissen sie?"

„Ja", murmelte Hermine und Fiona warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu. „Sie kennen ihn?" „Was?" schreckte Hermine aus ihren Erinnerungen hoch. „Nein, nein, ich kenne ihn nicht, nicht wirklich."

„Warum suchen sie ihn dann?" fragte das Mädchen misstrauisch.

Auf diese Frage wusste Hermine selbst keine klare Antwort.

„Ich...ich weiß es nicht", gestand sie. „Er erinnert mich an jemanden, den ich mal kannte." Fionas Augen wurden größer und starrten Hermine an. „Ist er.. ist er sowas wie ihre große Liebe? Suchen sie ihn deswegen?" seufzte sie. Offenbar witterte Fiona eine tragische Liebesgeschichte.

Doch zu ihrer sichtbaren Endtäuschung schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Nein, nichts dergleichen. Der Mann, den ich kannte, - glaubte zu kennen,- ist seit langem tot." Hermine deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf das Foto. „Ich habe vor, ihn hier zum Kaffee einzuladen, vielleicht als eine Art Wiedergutmachung, wer weiß." Sie grinste. Fiona zog enttäuscht eine Schnute, sie hatte wohl auf eine skandalösere, handfestere Erklärung gehofft als nur diese wage Andeutung von Schuld und Sühne.

„Ich kann ihnen jedenfalls nicht wirklich helfen Ma'am, tut mir Leid", sagte sie und stand auf. „Jetzt muss ich aber wirklich wieder arbeiten." Dann schien ihr doch noch etwas einzufallen. „Ich habe den Eindruck er wartet hier auf seine Fähre, aber genau weiß ich das natürlich nicht." Hermine lächelte das Mädchen dankbar an und drückte ihr ein Trinkgeld in die Hand, worauf hin Fiona sie anstrahlte und eilig im Geschäft verschwand.

Hermine blieb noch eine Weile im Schatten der Sonnenschirme sitzen und betrachtete das bunte Treiben an den Kais. Sie lächelte in sich hinein, bisher lief es besser als erwartet.

* * *

Leider blieb es vorerst einmal bei diesem ersten Erfolgserlebnis. In den nächsten Tagen fand sich Hermine oft am Hafen wieder, wie sie zwischen den Schiffen herumlungerte und die Kassierer an den Fähren befragte, in dem sie ihr Foto herumzeigte. Zu ihrer großen Enttäuschung handelte es sich meist um Saison-Kräfte und die fertigten hunderte von Passagieren pro Tag ab. Keiner erinnerte sich an diesen Mann.

Langsam fand sich Hermine damit ab, das ihre Spur im Sande zu verlaufen drohte, trotzdem zog es sie immer wieder zum Hafen und in das Kaffee, wo sie am Nachmittag oft saß und ein Buch las oder auf den Hafen blickte. Schon bald war sie so etwas wie eine Stammkundin und die Bedienungen bedachten sie freundlich, aber auch ein wenig mitleidig mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Fiona hielt es für notwendig sie jedes mal persönlich darüber zu informieren, dass ihr Unbekannter, wie Fiona ihn immer mit einem kecken Augenzwinkern nannte, noch nicht wieder da gewesen sei.

So neigte sich Hermines Urlaub langsam dem Ende zu, ohne das sie etwas wesentliches erreicht hätte. Sie saß wie beinahe jeden Nachmittag in 'ihrem' Café am Hafen und las in ihrem Buch. Alles in allem empfand Hermine die Zeit aber nicht als verschwendet, sie hatte sich prächtig erholt und endlich die Zeit gefunden, die Bücher zu lesen, die schon so lange unangetastet auf ihrem Nachtschränkchen gelegen hatten. Im Moment war sie mitten in der Neuauflage von '_Hogwarts, A History_'. Nicht, dass sie dieses Buch nicht schon zum größten Teil in und auswendig kannte, aber McGonagall hatte endlich die Post-Voldemort Ära in die Annalen Hogwarts aufnehmen lassen. Hermine lächelte in sich hinein, als ihr Fiona neugierig über die Schulter späte um zu erfahren, was ihr Gast denn da so spannendes las, und angewidert eine Grimasse zog. Mugglen erschien das Buch als eine ewig lange und knochentrockene, historische Abhandlung über Napoléon Bonaparte.

Und dann sah Hermine ihn!

Als sie wieder einmal abwesend ihre Augen über den Hafen gleiten lies, wurde ihr Blick von einer dunklen Gestalt angezogen, die mit schnellen Schritten aus der Stadt hinaus auf die Kais zu eilte. Der Mann war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und ging eilig den Pier entlang zu einer wartenden Fähre, die gerade zum Ablegen fertig gemacht wurde.

Hermine folgte ihm mit den Augen, etwas war ihr bekannt an diesem Mann: Wie er sich bewegte, wie die langen, schwarzen Haare bei jedem seiner Schritte wippten... Beinahe glaubte Hermine zu sehen, wie sich schwarzer Stoff um ihn herum bauschte. Ihr stockte der Atem und sie starrte wie gebannt auf die dunkle Gestalt. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und schien zu lauschen, dann hob er den Kopf und sah sie direkt an. Sie waren 20, vielleicht sogar 30 Meter von einander entfernt, eigentlich zu weit als das sie die Einzelheiten seiner Züge hätte erkennen können, trotzdem schien sich sein Blick in sie hinein zu bohren und es erschütterte Hermine bis aufs Mark.

Die Sekunden schienen sich zu dehnen, als sie sich über die Entfernung hinweg anstarrten. Dann brach der Mann den Blickkontakt, drehte sich abrupt um und stieg den Landesteg der Fähre hinauf um kurz darauf im Innern des Schiffes zu verschwinden.

„Ma'am! Ma'am!" Langsam wand sich eine penetrante Stimme in ihr Bewusstsein. Hermine löste sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und blinzelte, dabei wurde sie Fiona gewahr, die vor ihrem Gesicht herum wedelte und aufgeregt auf und ab hüpfte. „Ma'am, geht es ihnen gut?" redete Fiona auf sie ein. „Sie sind ja ganz blass, ich dachte schon, sie kippen mir vom Stuhl." Hermines Blick flog zurück zum Anleger, die Fähre hatte bereits die Leinen gelöst und den Steg eingeholt, von dem schwarzgekleideten war keine Spur mehr zu sehen. „Haben sie ihn gesehen?" fragte sie atemlos. „Haben sie den Mann gesehen?" Nun wandte sich auch Fiona zum Kai um. „Nein, haben sie ihn denn gesehen? Ihren Unbekannten, meine ich?"

Hermine schüttelte verwirrt ihren Kopf, der Mann war ihr alles andere als unbekannt vorgekommen. „Wohin fährt diese Fähre?" fragte sie.

„Die da?" Fiona deutete auf die gerade ablegende Fähre. „Nach Lundy. Ich hole ihnen erst einmal etwas Stärkeres als Kaffee, schön brav hier sitzenbleiben, ja?" Fiona lächelte und tätschelte Hermine den Oberarm, bevor sie im inneren des Cafés verschwand.


End file.
